Clueless
by Az
Summary: Being someones best friend usually means they can tell you anything; it doesnt mean they will though. Seventh grade didnt look too good for Miranda after she read Lizzies diary, finding out hidden thoughts no one knew. What can go wrong though?
1. So Anxious

**[A/N]:** Oh my, so many ideas are flowing threw my mind. I guess that's the advantage of having writers block for more than 3 months. Well this story takes place at the beginning of 7th grade. Tell me if you like it. Oh, I think it will be a little more mature in the later chapters than it is in the first one.

**Disclaimer**: I own nothing except my undies that Ive been wearing for the last 3 days… Too far into detail huh? Sorry... Im just gonna, yeah!

_-So Anxious To Know-_

"So what biome do you want to choose for our project?" 

"Hmm… I was thinking the desert." Lizzie said digging into her purse searching for her house key.

Looking dumbfounded like Lizzie had said something really bad, Miranda looked at Lizzie appalled, "the desert?"

"Umm… yeah… what's wrong with the desert?" Finally finding the key at the bottom of her purse, Lizzie unlocked the door.

"It's… hot, sweaty, and cac-cactusy there," Miranda stuttered while walking into the McGuire house. "Plus I was thinking more like the Tropical Rain Forest." She continued with a grin.

"Cactusy? Miranda, that's not even a word." Giggling a little, Lizzie rolled her eyes and threw the keys on the table next to the door. "Mom, we're here!" 

Coming from the kitchen holding her ears, "Honey, Im right here, you don't have to shout." 

"Sorry."

"Hey Mrs. McGuire." Miranda said being courteous.

"Oh, hey Miranda. How are you doing?" 

"Fine, and you?" 

"Im fine. So, are you girls going to start on your project?"

"Yeah, we'll be in my room if you need anything." Rushing upstairs while Mrs. McGuire was still talking, Lizzie and Miranda entered Lizzie's room and slammed the door. "Just imagine if Matt would have found this." Miranda had no clue what Lizzie was talking about until she saw the small pink feathery diary that lye open on Lizzie's bed. 

Before Lizzie could close the diary and put it in the drawer, there was a knock on the door. She walked to the door and opened it. Seeing that it was Matt, she rolled her eyes. "What do you want twerp?" 

Ignoring Lizzie's comment he answered back, "Well, I was wondering if I could borrow your night sounder-soother thingy."

"First off, it's called a sound-soother; second, why do you want it?"

"Well, if you must know, Lanny and I are constructing an experiment." Putting his mischief face on, he continued, "an experiment so genius."

"No way! By the time you return it, it would no longer sound of the ocean, yet like an annoying high-pitched train wreck, sort of like _you_."

"So, is that a no?" 

"Arrgg! If you don't get out of my face in the next five seconds, Im going to pound you like roast beef!" 

"Roast beef? Umm…nice comeback Lizzie; but speaking of food, you might want to lay off the junk food a little bit because your gaining a little weight around the stomach area." Matt poked Lizzie in the stomach and yelled out, "wooo-hooo," and began to laugh hysterically.

Lizzie turned back around to Miranda as her cheeks turned red out of madness and embarrassment. "I'll be right back, I have to go handle some business." 

"Okay." Miranda began to laugh as she heard a loud thump down the stairs and Lizzie yelling _"Mom!" _along with Matt shouting, _"She started it!"_ Somehow Miranda knew that she was going to be in Lizzie's room for a while as Mrs. McGuire preached to them on how the should act like a _family._

Taking out her notebook and glaring over at Lizzie's desk for a pen, Miranda saw Lizzie's diary still opened laying on top of her Science book. "Na that would be wrong if I read Lizzie's personal things." She grabbed a pen from the cup then paused; still thinking whether or not she should do the _right _thing or the _wrong_ thing. "Maybe one peek wont hurt, plus, we're best friends, I know everything that happens in her life already." 

Taking the Gummy-Bear scented diary off of the desk, Miranda glanced at it, and started reading in amazement. 

………….....

Plz r&R… Tell me what you think.


	2. Secrets Revealed, Feeling Discovered

**[A/N]:** I planed ahead on what I was going to have Lizzie's diary say… but then, being the forgetful person I am… I forgot… don't kill me… This isn't that bad. If ill remember, Ill post it. Plz r&R

_-**Finding The Truth Somewhere In There-**_

_-August 29, 2001-_

_What's up Diary? _

_As for me, it has been a living hell these first couple of weeks of middle school. Its like my whole perspective is changing more each day. I know that everyone says middle school changes people… and I guess they were right. I mean, look at Kate, she has totally changed since sixth. She acts like a total witch. Gordo and Miranda cant stand her. According to them, I cant either. But the truth is D, I think I would actually like to be just like Kate… the 3 p's …pretty, popular, and perfect. (Well, she's not really perfect, but you get the point). At the moment I would kind of want to have Kate as a best friend rather than Miranda. I mean, I like Miranda and everything, but I just want a change, ya' know? Dinner's ready… gotta go!_

_XOXO- Lizzie_

Miranda stared at the book dumbfounded. Did she just read what she thought she read? How could Lizzie all of a sudden want to be like Kate? Hang out with Kate? Even worse, want to be best friends with her_? 'This doesn't sound like Lizzie at all_' is the only thing that ran through Miranda's mind. Instead of wasting time in shock, she wanted to read on to see if there was something else she should know.

_-September 1, 2001-_

_What's up Diary?_

_I still haven't gotten use to the 7th grade vibe; it's getting worse and worse by the days. Too much pressure for me… I now find myself hiding things from Miranda. I used to tell her everything, but now, its like I refuse to trust her with my secrets. What has come over me? I have no clue… but it's weird. It's like im not innocent little Lizzie anymore. My mind is way out there… where it shouldn't be. Im changing, and nobody knows about it. Anyways, about Kate, no matter how hard I try to be nice to her, she still rejects me. Why can't she just rescue me from Losers Ville and take me in to be popular? I guess I have to stop dreaming… but I think me liking Gordo doesn't help, or hanging out with Miranda either. What's up with the-_

Miranda heard footsteps coming up the stairs and rushed to flip the page back to where she had it and placed it back on the desk. When Lizzie walked in, she glared to find Miranda standing up by her desk with her hands behind her back smiling. "Umm… what's up with you?" Confused, Lizzie stood by the open door with he hands on her hips. 

"Oh, nothing. I just remembered that it's my night to cook dinner." Miranda had no guilt lying to Lizzie; after all, Lizzie has and still is lying to her. 

"Bu-but, what about our project? Aren't we going to work on it today?" Lizzie asked disappointed. 

"Its Wednesday. Who wants to work on a project that's not even due until two weeks from today on a Wednesday?" Grabbing her books off the bed Miranda walked to the door near Lizzie. "See you later… I'll call you."

"Umm, okay."

……………………………………

Ya like? The next chapter is from Miranda's POV. Plz r&R


	3. The Look

****

[A/N]: Sorry I haven't updated in a long time. Anyways… After this chapter, my mind went blank. I have no clue where this story is going so bare with me. I think in order to get a chapter out I have to devote all my time to this story. I'm afraid to do that because if no one is reading it, I'll just be wasting my time. So please review so I'll know if I should devote all my time to this story.

-Chapter 3-

'So, Lizzie doesn't want me as a friend, wishes she was Kate's double, and has a crush on the one guy that she's not supposed to like.' 

Miranda stretched out on her bed still dumbfounded by what she read in Lizzie's diary, writing in her own diary that she had just started a few minutes ago.

'Why did I have to read that dumb thing anyways? But, how could she feel that way after everything we've been through? After all the mean things Kate has done to her and said to her? How did she have the nerve to even write something like that down? I'm just disappointed in the fact that my best friend that I've known for like _ever, _doesn't want to be my best friend anymore. I know its true that when most people hit Jr. High, they start to change and have different thoughts, but… but Lizzie… she's the type that wouldn't choose anything over her friends or even disown them to better herself, or what she thinks will better herself. Its just so hard to believe. I guess I don't truly know my best friend.'

The next morning Miranda still hadn't forgotten the hurtful things she read in Lizzie's diary the day before. She walked down the halls of Hillridge Jr. High looking for Gordo, the only true friend she had left. She spotted him talking to Lizzie by his locker. At the time she didn't want to be around Lizzie, but had to because she didn't want her to get suspicious and wonder why she was acting the way she was. She couldn't tell her that she was mad at her because she was being noisy and read her thoughts that she placed in that small pink book oh hers; She would hate her even more than she did now. 

As she walked closer to where Lizzie and Gordo stood she hesitated whether or not she should stop and talk with them. She slightly passed them up about an inch when Lizzie spotted her and shouted, "Hey, Miranda!" Motioning her hand for her to come over there. Miranda paused and stood there wishing that Lizzie wouldn't have seen her. Taking a deep breath and then putting on a smile, she turned around and walked towards them. 

"Oh, hey guys." She acted like everything was fine… like she didn't know Lizzie didn't want to be her friend… like she didn't know Lizzie liked Gordo… like she hadn't read the diary in the first place. 

"You almost passed us up." Lizzie smiled as she talked. Miranda stood there for a second in silence until she realized Lizzie was waiting for her to talk. 

"Oh, yeah. Sorry about that; I didn't see you guys." She told a small lie. "So, whats up?" 

"Oh my god, you would not believe how hot Ethan looked today!" She squealed then continued. Gordo rolled his eyes like he always did when Miranda and Lizzie began to talk 'girl talk'. 

"What happened to Danny Kessler? Weren't you two like obsessed with him a week ago?" Lizzie looked at Gordo like he was clueless.

"That was_ before _we saw Ethan." Lizzie took in a deep breathe and started day dreaming after she said his name.

Meanwhile, Miranda was in her own little world. She stared at Lizzie in complete hatred not realizing what she was doing. Gordo noticed this while Lizzie continue to run off at the mouth about Ethan Kraft. He lightly tapped her on her lower arm and tilted his head up then down indicating for her to tell him whats wrong. She looked up at this and then shook her head nothing. Gordo gave her a look telling her he knew that wasn't the truth. Miranda put on a smile and looked up at Lizzie ignoring Gordo's sign language. 

Lizzie finally took a brake from Ethan "Miranda, wanna come to the restroom with me before the bell rings?" 

"Miranda smiled, "I think I'll pass." 

"Okay, I'll meet you guys in first period." She walked towards the restrooms. Once the coast was clear, Gordo looked over at Miranda. 

"What was that about?" 

"What was what about?"

"That look you were giving Lizzie."

"What look? I wasn't giving her a look."

"Miranda, yes you were.; that was a look to kill." She continued to play stupid.

"I don't know what you're talking about.." She started to walk to first period. 

"Is everything okay between the two of you?" Gordo looked concerned.

"Yes, everything is fine." Miranda rolled her eyes and walked faster while Gordo followed behind trying to keep up.

"Did you guys get into a fight yesterday?" He was determined to find out what was wrong with her.

"No! Nothing happened." There was no way she was telling him anything. She entered her first period class as Gordo stood out in the hall.

"This must be a girl thing." He whispered to himself and shook his head.

…………………………….

Did you guys like it? Please review and tell me what you think!


	4. Phoning With Gordo

****

[A/N]: Sorry for not updating sooner.

Chapter 4

"So there I was sitting down and Ethan walks up to me-" Miranda drowned Lizzie's voice out as she moved her spoon slightly back and forth across her pudding. Once again no one was listening to Lizzie, Miranda looked angry, and Gordo was paying attention to Miranda. Gordo kicked Miranda's leg under the table.

"Ou, Gordo what did you do that for." Or what he thought was Miranda's leg. 

"Oh, sorry Lizzie." He smiled a fake smile then look over at Miranda. She gave him a look that said 'What are you looking at'. Lizzie continued to talk. Gordo motioned with his lips _'whats wrong'_. 

Miranda just shook her head then smiled at Lizzie.

"You guys, you're not even listening to me." Lizzie rolled her eyes.

"Yes we are." Miranda replied while giving Gordo a dirty look.

"I just asked you both a question and none of you answered." Lizzie looked questioned.

"That's because you were speaking too low. You've gotta learn how to speak a little louder in the cafeteria Lizzie." Gordo tried to cover his mistake by making it seem it was _her_ mistake. The bell rang.

"Okay, whatever." Lizzie remarked. Throughout the rest of the day, Gordo continued to stare at Miranda in question, Miranda continued to give Lizzie dirty looks, and Lizzie continued to talk while nobody listened. 

"Fine, we don't have to talk about it. I'll leave you alone." Miranda and Gordo were on the phone, _without_ Lizzie. "Miranda, are you there?"

"Yeah… She's changed Gordo." After a days worth of Gordo begging to understand what was going on with Miranda, she spills right when he gives up.

"What, what are you talking about?" 

"Lizzie; She's changed."

"How?"

"She's not the Lizzie she was last year."

"Yes she is."

"_No_, she isn't." Miranda argued back.

"How did she change?"

"I-I read her diary yesterday when I went to her house to start on our project."

"_You did what_?" Gordo seemed shocked.

"I didn't mean to… It was just there."

"What-what did it say? I mean… Why would you read her personal belongings?"

"I didn't mean to but it was talking to me."

"Talking to you?" Gordo seemed confused. "What was talking to you?"

"Her diary. It was saying _'read me Miranda, read me'_."

"That's ridiculous."

"Gordo, what am I going to do?"

"About what? Reading her diary? Or what she wrote in it." Gordo was trying to hint to Miranda to tell him what it said without actually asking.

"Both. I mean, I want to confront her about the things that were in it, but then if I do, she'll hate me more for reading it in the first place."

"More? What, she doesn't hate you Miranda. That's crazy."

"According to her diary she does."

"I don't believe you. I don't think Lizzie would say that she hates you… She probably would have said dislike if anything."

"Its all the same thing. Don't believe me, but I know what I read."

"I didn't mean it like that, I just meant, I can't believe Lizzie would say something like that."

"She said a lot of things. She said she rather be friends with Kate than me."

"Kate? The snob? Our old best friend who turned on us as soon as she got a-"

"Bra, yeah that's the one."

"Did she say anything about me?"

"Actually she did."

"She _did_?"

"Gordo, she said, that… she… Umm… thinks you're a good friend." Miranda lied.

"That's it?"

"Yeah, that's it."

"Miranda you have to talk to her about this."

"But, how? Wait, someone's beeping in."

"Okay." Miranda clicked over.

"Hello?"

"Hey Miranda, you busy?"

"Umm, no; I'm talking to Gordo. Let me call you back. I'll three way."

"Okay." She clicked back over.

"Gordo that was her, what do I do?"

"Talk to her."

"I'm going to three way her. Hold on."

****

……………………..

Sorry about all the dialogue and no actual content. I hope I'm staying in character. If I'm not, tell me so I can change it. Please review


End file.
